


We Should Have a Baby

by puppyfacedbrokenboys (asexualsartemis)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualsartemis/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: Susan decides it's time to grow their family.





	We Should Have a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the White Dragon gift exchange (2017) ran by aroacehogwarts over on tumblr.
> 
> my giftee wanted a qpr and a magical creature.

“I think we should have a baby,” Susan announced to her loves. Her hand spun her fork around in her spaghetti and she took a bite, flashing a smile up at the shocked faces of her loves.

Hannah’s fork froze halfway towards her mouth and Neville sputtered, “A b-baby? But you–I–we.”

“Suz, you do know how that happens,” Hannah added, her voice strained. “Right?”

Susan chuckled. This was the precise reaction she’d been expecting since her plan had formed in her head after her lunch with Luna a few weeks ago. Neville and Hannah sure did not disappoint. All three of them were varying levels of sex repulsed, so they all knew a biological baby was not a plausible nor enjoyable course for any of them. They had, years ago, thoroughly discussed the matter when first figuring out the boundaries of their relationship.

Susan decided to take pity on them; they had squirmed enough. “Yes, I do, Han.” She took a sip of her milk; slowly, for added suspense. Then she fished the pamphlet Luna had given her from it’s hiding spot under her thigh. Her excitement buzzed in her veins as she placed it on the table in front of them.

“Luna and Rolf have been busy,” she begun. “And Luna just told me that they’ve successfully managed to create a new charm that shrinks dragons to pet-size, without harm. They still develop as they would naturally, just smaller… and they still breathe fire, but it’s more manageable… and they can be trained… but baby dragon.  _Baby pet dragon_ ,” Susan explained, her voice accelerating in speed as her excitement grew. 

“And since we’re all in a good place, I think it’s time this family expands a bit. And we’ve talked about pets in the past, and since we’re all set on not having children, and this is an opportunity to support our fellow asexual siblings and… on a personal note, allow me to live my dream of having a pet dragon–we should adopt one. Look how cute!” Susan punctuated her exclamation with opening the page and tapping on a brownish green dragon curled up in a person’s palm.

Neville and Hannah exchange looks, as quiet as they had been since Susan produced the pamphlet. Susan gave them the pouting lip, but they both made it a point to not look at her as she always did so when she wanted something. After a few moments of eye contact, Hannah giving a shrug and then Neville nodding, they both turned to Susan with matching giddy smiles.

“YES!” 


End file.
